memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Space Seed
Streszczenie W 2267, [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]], statek międzygwiezdny klasy DY-100 , został dostrzeżony przez . Na pokładzie wykryto bicie serc, bez śladu oddechu. Spock nie może zidentyfikowac statku. Kapitan Kirk, Scotty, historyk, porucznik Marla McGivers, i doktor McCoy wchodzą na pokład statku celem przeprowadzenia badań. W tym czasie Enterprise dowodzi Spock. Ponieważ zapisy z tego okresu historycznego są niepełne , załoga Enterprise mylnie bierze pasażerów statku za uciekinierów z czasów określanych jako Wojny Eugeniczne. Scotty zauważa, że system podtrzymania życia nagle się uaktywnił. Na pokładzie Botany Bay Scotty potwierdza, że jest to statek z Ziemi. Porucznik McGivers mówi, że to statek-sypialnia, przystosowany do długich międzyplanetarnych podróży. Jedna z kapsuł ratunkowych włącza proces wybudzania, co jej zdaniem znaczy, że jest w niej przywódca grupy. Scotty zauwaza, że grupa, wciąż będąca w stanie hibernacji, jest zróżnicowana etnicznie. Wybudzony mężczyzna pyta, jak długo był na statku, Kirk odpowiada mu, ze dwa stulecia. Nakazuje doktorowi zabranie niezidentyfikowanego mężczyzny do ambulatorium na Enterprise. McCoy jest zaskoczony wygladem i siłą fizyczną mężczyzny. Scotty sprawdza kapsuły, przy czym okazuje się, że dwanaście uległo awarii, natomiast reszta działa od 1990r. Spock nie może znaleźć żadnych zapisów na statku. Kirk podejrzewa, że, jako że Botany Bay było nazwą australijskiej kolonii karnej, statek wiózł nie uciekinierów, a deportowanych. Spock przyjmuje to, gdyż sam nie znajduje innego wyjaśnienia. Spock dodaje też, że przy tak małej wydajności statku dziwi jego przetrwanie tak długo, i zdolność do opuszczenia systemu słonecznego Ziemi. Kirk nakazuje wzięcie Botany Bay na hol i obranie kursu do bazy Starbase 12. W ambulatorium kapitan rozmawia o wybudzonym mężczyźnie. McCoy zauważa niezwykłą siłę i wydajność jego płuc, będącą wynikiem genetycznego poprawienia. Lt. McGivers wchodzi, gdy Kirk komentuje jej zachowanie podczas zwiadu. Mężczyzna budzi się i zrywa skalpel ze ściany. Chowa go udając, że nadal śpi. McCoy wchodzi, by sprawdzić oznaki życia, a pacjent chwyta go za gardło, grożąc nożem. McCoy sarkastycznie uspokaja go, mówiąc, że jeśli chce go zabić, najlepiej będzie przeciąć arterię szyjną, tuż pod lewym uchem. Mężczyzna jest pod wrażeniem jego odwagi, i oddaje mu skalpel. Pragnie mówić z kapitanem statki, McCoy wzywa Kirk, mówiąc, że ma on "wiele pytań" Kirk przybywa, przedstawia się jako kapitan, i pyta mężczyznę o imię. Ten unika odpowiedzi, wypytując o statek i najbliższą planetę. Kirk odpowiada, że najbliżej jest Starbase 12, planeta w systemie Gamma 400, główna baza sektora. Mężczyzna przedstawia się jako "Khan." Kirk pyta o jego historię, ale Khan odmawia odpowiedzi twierdząc, że jest zmęczony. Mówi, że był kimś w rodzaju inżyniera i chciałby poczytac o danych technicznych statku. Kirk i McCoy pokazują mu komputer i dają dostęp do tych materiałów. Naprawdę ten mężczyzna jest genetycznie poprawionym nadczłowiekiem i nazywa się Khan Noonien Singh, jeden z najgorszych ziemskich tyranów. Z pomocą McGivers Khan przejmuje kontrolę nad Enterprise i zabiera swych ludzi ze starego statku. Więzi również kapitana Kirka, zamykając go w komorze dekompresyjnej a resztę obsady mostka w sali konferencyjnej. Khan grozi, ze zabije kapitana, jeśli załoga nie przyłączy się do niego. McGivers ratuje Kirka, obezwładniając pilnującego komory strażnika. Spock wypełnia pokłady gazem paraliżującym ale Khan ucieka do maszynowni i odcina ją od reszty statku. Kirk i Khan walczą w maszynowni, i w końcu Kirkowi udaje się pokonać "nadczłowieka". Kirk oferuje uchylenie wszelkich zarzutów wobec Khana i jego ludzi, jeśli zgodza sie na pozostawienie ich na niezamieszkałej planecie, Ceti Alpha V, co Khan akceptuje. McGivers dostaje wybór między sądem polowym za zdradę lub przyłączeniem się do Khana. Zostaje z nim. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3141.9. Przed godziną odkryliśmy dziwny statek. Ignoruje nas. Sensory poszukują oznak życia I jak dotąd nie wykryły niczego, co mogłoby być dla nas niebezpieczne. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Jesteśmy od dziesięciu godzin na pokładzie SS Botany Bay, przeprowadzając badania techniczne i naukowe. Uśpieni czekają na rezultat wybudzania ich przywódcy. Dr McCoy jest zaskoczony jego siłą I zdolnością regeneracji'' *'' Data gwiezdna 3142.8. Zajęli mój statek, porzucając swój bezwartościowy pojazd. Na mostku zostało powietrza na kilka chwil. Udzielam pochwały dla członków załogi, których wymieniam: porucznik Uhura, technicy pierwszej klasy Thule i Harrison... Porucznik Spinelli... I, oczywiście, Mr. Spock. Całą odpowiedzialność biorę na siebie... Biorę całą... '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3143.3. Kontrola nad Enterprise odzyskana. Chciałbym, zeby moja następna decyzja nie była tak trudna. Khan i jego ludzie, co za strata zamykać ich w kolonii reorientacyjnej… i co mam zrobić z McGivers? '' Pamiętne cytaty "Nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu zawsze sprawia panu taką przyjemność wytykanie mi błędu." "To moja ziemska emocjonalna słabość." : - Spock i Kirk "Zapisy tamtych czasów są niepełne. Połowa 1990' to była era waszej trzeciej tak zwanej światowej wojny." "Wojny Eugeniczne." : - Spock i McCoy "Gdzie jestem?" "Leży pan w łóżku, trzymając nóż na gardle swego lekarza.." : - Khan Noonien Singh i McCoy "Nazywam się Khan. Proszę usiąść i wprowadzić mnie." : - Khan Noonien Singh "Zmęczyłem się. Może będziemy kontynuowac to przesłuchanie kiedy indziej." : - Khan Noonien Singh, gdy był przepytywany przez kapitana Kirka "Wasze powietrze rzednie. Poddaje pan mostek?" "Odmawiam." "To akademickie, kapitanie. Odmówi pan i wszyscy na mostku zginą." : - Khan i Kirk "Pan uciekł. Czemu? Bał się pan?" "Nigdy sie nie boję." "Ale uciekł pan wtedy, gdy ludzkość potrzebowała odwagi." "Oferowaliśmy nowy porządek!" "My?" : - Kirk i Khan "Joaquin, podróż dobiegła końca. Walka znów się zaczyna; tylko tym razem nie idzie o jeden świat. Teraz jest to bitwa o wszechświat." : - Khan "Tamci ludzie opanowali kontynent. Potrafiłby pan opanować świat?" "Czytał pan Miltona, kapitanie?" : - Kirk i Khan "Wstyd sie przyznać do tego dobremu Szkotowi, ale nigdy nie czytałem Miltona." "Lucyfer mówi: 'Lepiej rządzić w piekle niż służyć w niebie.' ''" : -'''Scotty' i Kirk "Każdy z was tam sie znajdzie! Będzie umierał, a inni będą na to patrzeć!" : - Khan "Musze cię ostrzec, taki mężczyzna jak ja bierze, co chce." : - Khan Zza kulis Historia * Film ST 2 "The Wrath of Khan" jest sequelem tego odcinka. * Wojny Eugeniczne i naród genetycznie poprawionych ludzi służyły też za tło The Infinite Vulcan i jako tło kilku odcinków Star Trek: Enterprise - odcinek Borderland, Cold Station 12, and The Augments. * Akceptując zesłanie na Ceti Alpha V, Khan parafrazuje (a Kirk później wyjaśnia) słowa Szatana z Księgi I polematu "Raj utracony" John Milton'a: "Here we may reign secure; and in my choice / To reign is worth ambition, though in Hell: / Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven" (261-63) Scenariusz * W oryginalnym skrypcie Carey Wilber'a, Khan był nordykiem o imieniu Harold Erricsen. Później pomysł ewoluował, a Khan pierw przedstawiał się jako John Ericssen, a później okazywał się być Ragnar Thorwald, "Pierwszym Tyranem Świata". Thorwald był częścią bardziej brutalnej historii, mordującym strażników z fazera. (''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 120) Produkcja * Jest pewna nieścisłość w scenie gdy kamera przesuwa sie po nieprzytomnej w większości załodze mostku a Kirk dokonuje wpisu w dzienniku kapitańskim z podziękowaniem dla pokonanej załogi. Na mostku widać siedem osób, ale powinno ich być osiem (włączając w to nawigatora, którego później widzimy jako jednego z więźniów Khana). Kamera pokazuje Spocka, Uhurę, Brenta (granego przez Franka da Vinci), Leslie (granego przez Eddie Paskey), i dodatkowego redshirta (granego przez Rona Veto), Spinelli i na końcu Kirka. Kirk wymienia tylko pięć nazwisk: Uhura, Thule, Harrison, Spinelli and Spock. Wygląda na to, że mówi o postaci granej przez Eddie'ego Paskey, ale to niemożliwe, gdyż Kirk wymienia "techników pierwszej klasy" a Leslie nosi mundur z dystynkcjami porucznika. Co dziwniejsze, Leslie (i bezimienny w tym odciinku nawigator który czasem zwany jest Hadley) zostali pominięci, co sugeraje, że redshirt to Harrison (albo Thule, którego możemy nie widzieć, jeśli słowa odnosiły się do ubranego w niebieski mundur Brenta). Jest jeszcze postać o nazwisku Baker którą widzimy w sali konferencyjnej, czasem określana jako Barbara Baldavin. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie * Ricardo Montalban jako Khan * Madlyn Rhue jako Marla Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * James Doohan jako Scott * Blaisdell Makee jako Spinelli * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Mark Tobin jako Joaquin * Kathy Ahart jako załogantka * John Winston jako technik transportu Niewymienieni * Bobby Bass jako strażnik * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Joan Johnson jako strażniczka * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Ian Reddin jako załogant #2 * Ron Veto jako Harrison * Joan Webster jako pielęgniarka * Nieznany aktor jako Bobby Kaskaderzy * Gary Coombs jako dubler Kirka * Chuck Couch jako dubler Khana de:Der schlafende Tiger en:Space Seed (episode) es:Space Seed fr:Space Seed (épisode) ja:宇宙の帝王（エピソード） nl:Space Seed Kategoria:Odcinki TOS